ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: A Good Death Is Its Own Reward
Category:Action Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain (Back at the clearing, Willow Rosenberg, Lamar, Bryal, Hadan and their dinosaurs are still facing two of Dr Z's remaining Alpha Dinosaurs.) * Lamar: Willow, no! (Willow faces Dr Z, but the villain cackles. Hadan picks up Dr Z's camera and starts filming at a safe angle. Emma the Eustreptospondylus, Matthew the Metriacanthosaurus, Intho and Brhea return from the beach to watch them.) * Dr Z: At long last, the cosmic balance has shifted. * Willow: I can do this. * Dr Z: '''Prey has become predator and predator has become prey! And the lightning finally trumps the earth! * '''Hadan: Come on, Willow! Let's show this wicked psycho that Britain deserves truth and justice! * Dr Z: 'Let's see him ''(Chasmosaurus) eat the brat (Dacentrurus) first. * '''Willow: ''(assumes a fighting stance)'' Over my dead body! (Willow and Dr Z fight. The wicked doctor clutches his cards tight as he attacks Willow. While he is distracted, Lamar and Bryal swipe their Move Cards on their Dino-Holders.) * Lamar: Spike Arrow! * Brhea: Aqua Whip! * Dominic: Here goes! * Clarabelle: Check this out! (A series of spiky crystals shoot off of Dominic's back and stabs into the A. Chasmosaurus. He loses 1350 instead of 900, because earth is stronger than lightning. Clarabelle creates a water whip that surrounds the A. Acrocanthosaurus, lifts him up into the air and slams him down, draining 675 of his health.) * Lamar: Yeah! (Dr Z, meanwhile, pushes Willow back and slashes two of his Move cards: Lightning Strike and Tail Smash. The A. Chasmosaurus zaps an electric bolt at Dominic, but this only deals little damage 225. The A. Acrocanthosaurus knocks down Clarabelle, but this didn't work on her as it drains out another small amount of her current HP 237. Intho, Emma, Matthew and Bryal watch. Willow attempts another attack, but Dr Z breaks free from it and they clash.) * Dr Z: Ah ha ha ha! Can you stand up to those two? * Willow: Not while you're upright. (Willow wins the clash and spreads her hands out to knock Dr Z down with a sonic blast.) * Matthew: He's gonna kill Dominic if we don't do something! * Intho: Why don't we use the secret play? I know. Shut up, Groot. That's stupid. * Matthew: No! It's brilliant! (Dr Z, threatens Willow even more as she blocks his physical attacks.) * Dr Z: They laughed at me when I spoke of the Omen. But look who's laughing now! (Bryal is carrying the Tie Bomb. Matthew coaches her as she aims.) * Matthew: Little to the left. Yeah. No! Little to the right! * Dr Z: Next floor: bottom of the food chain! Ding! (cackles) * Matthew: Fire! (Bryal throws the Tie Bomb. It lands near Dr Z's feet, which explode, knocking him down.) * Brhea: (from far away) Tragedy of the Sphere! (The sauropod traps the Acrocanthosaurus in a water sphere, then swings his neck down to pop the ball and release him. The large fiery predator loses 1125 health.) * Dr Z: '''What the...Where did that come from? * '''Willow: From me. (First they grapple and Willow tries a head-butt, then kicks Dr Z in the stomach and punches him. Dr Z ducks another swing and hits Willow, then punches her in the face. Willow does a spin-kick and gets Dr Z in the face, then another kick. Dr Z tries to kick Willow but Willow does a flip over his head, landing behind him. Dr Z turns and tries to grab Willow, but she grabs his arm and hits him with her other hand. Willow throws Dr Z across and into the door which gives the Alpha Gang access to the fortress. They grapple again and exchange some punches. Willow kicks Dr Z several times. She swings but Dr Z grabs her arm and socks her down.) * Lamar: Willow! * Dr Z: ''(to Lamar and Bryal) I don't typically eat dessert before the main course! * '''Lamar:' Get away from my son (Dominic)! * Bryal: Water Sword! (Lamar swipes his Mole Attack move on his Dino-Holder, Brhea with a Water Sword. The two dinosaurs did and they finish off the last two Alpha dinosaurs. As Clarabelle slashes her watery blade across the Acrocanthosaurus, the Wilhelm Scream is heard. They vanish to dust after losing the remaining amount of their health. Their friends arrive to join them as Hadan stops filming.) * Dominic: Matthew. Matthew, are you still with me? * Matthew: It's OK, Dominic. I just want you to know I'm sorry you didn't have a father like the one I have. * Dominic: Matthew. * Dr Z: 'How touching. But then, last words usually are. Finish them. ''(The four dinosaurs stand up to Dr Z.) * '''Dr Z: '''What are you doing? I command you to attack them, like true predators! * '''Lamar: We're tired of your herbivores to be something they're not. But most of all, we're tired of you. (Emma throws a stuffed koala toy in front of Dr Z.) * Dr Z: '''Emma. Fine. I'll kill them myself! * '''Dominic: Matthew, remember what you always told me in your stories: Dig deep. (As Dr Z charges, Matthew lets out a huge fiery roar. Dr Z tries to get through, but it pushes him back.) '' * '''Intho:' Oh, yeah, baby! (Matthew finishes his first roar, then lets out the second, which he lifts Dr Z up into the air and slams him back down again.) * Dominic: Whoa. (But his roar has set the Alpha Gang's fortress on fire and it is about to explode. Hadan sets up the portal behind them. The four dinosaurs and the warriors all run for the portal. Lamar remains behind for a final word with Dr Z.) * Matthew: Let's go. * Dominic: Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here! * Matthew: Get out of here! * Lamar: And for the record, I've always hated your choreography. So '80s. (Lamar then runs for the portal, too.) * Dr Z: '''That's right! Run! Run like the cowardly prey that you are! I will hunt you down! * '''Matthew: Everyone to the portal! * 'Dr Z: '''Top of the food chain, Ma! Top of the food cha--OOOWWW! ''trips over the stuffed koala, whose strings tie his legs together. The "I Like You" doll keeps saying "I'm so cuddly, I like you.", and the Alpha Gang's fortress is ready to explode. Uh-oh.